pridehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Chameleon
Some information lifted from the official bio. Chameleon is a member of Feral Force. History Born in the High Country of south-eastern Australia, Chameleon was a member of a small clan of non-human beings, whose ancestors had lived on the land before the first Aborigine ever set foot on the shore. Cham had never seen humans before (the clan was secretive, for good reason) until a group of hunters stumbled upon their cave one day, and in an (possibly drunken) instant everything that was good in her life was taken away forever. Injured, but still alive, Cham fled and was eventually found by a human couple who were "getting away from it all". Shocked at the creature that had fallen into their campsite, they tended the child’s wounds and followed her trail back through the forest. When they came across the remains of her clan, they thought it best to take her way from all this horror and look after her themselves. It took a long time for the child to trust them, and even now she would never admit to an outsider that she loved them. Though her adopted parents have tried to instill a human point of view in her, Cham still has nightmares about the night her family died, and as such cannot bring herself to trust people. Watching the news has only strengthened her opinion. Because of her appearance and attitude, Chameleon was never welcome in any of the schools her parents tried to enroll her in; as a result she was home schooled. Her parents have allowed Chameleon great freedom in choosing her education, but feel that it is important that she receive at least one formal qualification, after that, she may do as she pleases. As a result of the compromise negotiated between her and her parents, Chameleon is now required to graduate from high school. Once again, she was rejected by local schools, so in a fit of desperation her parents looked into schools that educated students with "special needs". Out of the few that sounded promising, Poseidon Prep was decided on. Chameleon is quite disgusted with the fact that, due to her entrance exam showing deficiencies in certain parts of her education (namely math), she has been relegated to being a Junior. She has promised her parents to try the school for one year before doing anything drastic (she has run away several times in the past, one of the reasons the compromise came about). Chameleon has never been around this many people at one time before, so is feeling quite disoriented. That there are plenty of students who don't look perfectly human, and who get on well with the regular students, has made her thoughtful about her position here. Powers and abilities Has the ability to camouflage herself perfectly with the environment around her. Is stronger than a regular human and has better senses. It able to see perfectly in the dark. Uses her wings to glide on air currents. Good, mostly self-taught, tracking skills. Excellent flier. Able to blend into any background, with the ability to reproduce incredibly fine detail in her camouflage. Is a rough-and-tumble kind of fighter, has no formal training in martial arts. Has good hand-eye coordination and regularly hits targets she aims for. Personality Standoffish. Due to past trauma, Cham is distrustful of anyone not considered family, which is pretty much everyone. She does not believe that humans can be trusted, and is only here to fulfill a promise to her parents. In an effort to integrate, she has applied to the Feral Force squad (the fact that most of the members are not quite human-looking influenced this decision). It seems to be working, as she now interacts (of her own free will) with members of her squad. Cham loves to read and learn new things, she is actually quite lonely, but refuses to admit it, even to herself. Cham hates daylight, preferring the night. She has spent the last 20 years adapting herself to "human time", and while she can operate in bright light, she is never comfortable in it. She thinks that sunglasses are the best things ever invented by a human. If she could, Cham would spend the rest of her life in the air. Gliding is the only time she feels perfectly happy. External links * Official bio